What If?
by MarthaMars
Summary: Okay, forget about Bianca. What if Chris was actually gay? What if his partner was in the resistance with him? What if his partner came back to the past to tell Chris that he knows who gets to Wyatt? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owner the rights to 'Charmed'. Besides If I owned Drew Fuller I wouldn't even bother writing fan fiction, I'd have much better things to be **_**doing **_**with my time. *winks*. **

**Summary: Okay, forget about Bianca. What if Chris was actually gay? What if his partner was in the resistance with him? What if his partner came back to the past to tell Chris that he knows who gets to Wyatt?**

**A/n: Please read and review. No Flames, if I get any 'but Chris isn't GAY!" comments I won't be happy. There's plenty of warning before hand. Like it or lump it. **

_They_ were standing in the attic of the manor, surrounding the book. I was trying to convince the sisters that the demon we were currently looking at was a threat. Of course they didn't believe me, they never do. After all it was just a lower level demon, hardly worth mention. I knew better. In the future this demon rose through the ranks eventually becoming very powerful. It would be better to vanquish it now while it was still possible. I didn't tell them that though. I couldn't. Future consequences.

That's when it happened; the wall besides us started glowing. A very familiar symbol was visible. We started at it every day on the Book of Shadows. Then a body tumbled through.

"Crystals! Circle!" Paige cried. Immediately the stranger was surrounded by a magical barrier. He started to move and when he looked up I recognised his face.

"Micheal." I whispered his name, reverently.

"You know him!" Piper asked me. Oh crap...Now what was I going to do? Piper was my mother, even if she didn't know it yet. How do I tell her that I'm...well I'll worry about that later. Besides for the moment I'm just her white lighter, who cares who I'm _close_ to.

"Yes, I know him. He's safe. He's in the resistance." I tell the sisters.

"You'll forgive us for not letting him out just yet..." Phoebe said.

"Hey; future guy! Get up!" Paige told him. As he stood up he looked at me again.

"Chris..." he sounded relieved, "...It's good to see you." I smile.

"You too Mike." For the first time in a very long time I let a smile, a real smile shine from my lips. Behind me I think I can hear the girls in shock.

"Can we get this show on the road? Who are you? How do you know Chris?" Piper asks him.

"How much do they?" He asks me.

"Just that I'm from the future and that Wyatt will be turned soon." He nods.

"I'm Micheal, though I prefer Mike, something Chris already knows." He says staring at me with a glare. I try to look as innocent as possible. He scoffs, unbelieving.

"I'm one of Chris' friends from the future and we're in the resistance together."

"Should we trust him?" Phoebe asks her sisters.

"I don't know." Says Piper.

"Well, I think we can, they obviously know each other." Paige.

"Fine..." Grumbles Piper. "...you can let him out now." I walk over to the circle, never taking my eyes off him and I kick a stone out of the way. Before I can take another breath he's in my arms. Hugging me tight. I hold on and we start to laugh. It's really good to see him.

I know the sisters are surprised at my behaviour. They've never seen me like this. Then I think why. That's when I push back from the hug.

"Why are you here? What happened?" I ask him seriously.

"We got Intel that couldn't wait until you got back. We figured it was worth the risk to send someone back." He tells us all.

"Well? What is it?" Piper again.

"We found out who turned Wyatt!" I gasp and look to him.

"Are you serious? Who was it?" I can't believe it.

"A guy called Gideon."

"No way! He's an Elder!" The girls shout together.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"Where did this Intel come from?" I ask him.

"Some chick called Bianca, she's been passing on information to us since you left, so far it's been reliable."

"I think we should go down stairs and call Leo. He needs to know about this." Mike looks over at me at the mention of Leo's name his eyebrow raised. I try to shake my head inconspicuously, I'll explain later. Mike knows about the rocky relationship I had with Leo.

The girls head down stairs but I hold Mike back for a moment. When I'm sure the girls are gone I kiss him. Hard. He warps his arms around me and holds me close. He devours me. It's been so long.

"Hem hem." I stop when I hear the sound. The sisters are standing there with smirks on their faces. I try not blush. I step back from Mike anyway.

"When we looked back neither one of you were there, we came to see what the holdup was. I guess now we know..." Paige informs us.

"Eh...this..." I point between myself and Mike, "...this won't be a problem will it?" I try to sound unconcerned, but there acceptance means a lot to me, even if they don't know who I am. I hold my breath.

"Chris you're still out neurotic white lighter who sends us out on WAY too many demon hunts..." Phoebe says.

"Yea, the only thing this will change is perhaps how early you get here in the mornings. After all you'll have better things to do, and I do mean that literally." Paige cut over her sister. Her comment did however, get a blush out of both of us. Damn. I look over at my mum.

"Yea, of course it won't be a problem. Now can we please go don stairs?" I nod. I was relieved with their answers, even if my mum's was a bit cold. Well you can't have everything I suppose. When we walk down stairs Mike grabs my hand, tight. I smile.

**A/N: Well let me know what you think. I don't think I'll continue the story though. It's not in me, the muse is lost and I'm sending out missing posters to everyone. So if anyone finds a lost and lonely muse, she's mine and I'd love it if you could send her back! **

**Until then it seems a shame to let this story go to waste so if anyone would like to continue to story on please contact me and let me know. I'd love to read it. *Smiles*. **


	2. Quick Message

**A/N: You know what, on second thoughts I think I'll try to keep writing this story. I got two reviews that changed my mind. Thanks for that. ;) **

**Hopefully I'll update soon. Please wait for me...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owner the rights to 'Charmed'. Besides If I owned Drew Fuller I wouldn't even bother writing fan fiction, I'd have much better things to be **_**doing **_**with my time. *winks*. **

**Summary: Okay, forget about Bianca. What if Chris was actually gay? What if his partner was in the resistance with him? What if his partner came back to the past to tell Chris that he knows who gets to Wyatt?**

**A/n: Well thanks to, two very nice reviews I decided to try and continue on with this story. Hopefully I made the right decision. Let me know. Send me a review! **

"Leo!" Piper shouted for her estranged husband. "LEO!!" She shouted again. Finally blue orbs materialised to Piper's right.

"What's going on?" He asks. I can feel Mike tense up beside me. I know that he's just barely holding his temper back. Mike hates Leo for what he did to me.

"Who's that?" Leo looks over to us seeing Micheal for the first time.

"His name's Mike. He's from the future. He and Chris Lurve each other..." Paige comments. God why do I have such a demented family??

"What?" I sigh and explain.

"Leo, this is Mike. He was part of the resistance in my future. He came back to tell me about some knew Intel they had received. They've found out who turned Wyatt." I tell the Elder. He looks momentarily surprised before focusing again.

"How do we know this is real? He could just be a shape shifter." Leo accuses. I'm shocked when neither of us have to defend each other.

"He's the real deal Leo, I can sense it." Phoebe explains. "I can't sense Chris but, I can sense Mike. He's the real deal. Feelings don't lie." I hate that I suddenly can't control my blushing. Thing is though, I realise that if Phoebe can sense Mike she felt what he did in the attic. I shiver at the idea of my aunt feeling my partner's arousal for me. It's beyond disturbing. Mike seems to realise this too and he grimness beside me.

"You're sure?" Leo asks.

"Definitely," Phoebe assures him. He seems to relax then and I think he'll listen now.

"Fine, tell us your info." Mike looks to me at Leo's demand, then steps forward to present them with his information.

"We have several spy's in Wyatt's ranks and one of them told us that it was a guy called Gideon who gets to him. The sister's have already told us that he's an Elder. I know it's hard to believe but Elders aren't completely infallible either." Mike interrupts Leo's attempts to cut in. He's lucky Mike only does that.

"In our future several of the Elders joined Wyatt's side. It was a severe blow to the resistance." I nod behind him to confirm his story.

"God! This can't be happening. Gideon was my mentor." Leo is obviously hurt but there's nothing we can do for him right now. We all need to just concentrate at the matter at hand.

"What do we do know? We can't tell the other Elder's. They won't believe us without proof will they?" Paige asks.

"I don't know sweaty, Leo?" Piper said.

"I think our best bet is to gather as much proof as we can. They won't be able to deny it then. But Chris let me make this clear to you, the only reason I'm going along with this is because I'm going to prove you two wrong. Until I see undeniable proof that Gideon is the one who gets to Wyatt I won't believe a thing either of you say!" I don't have a chance to be hurt by the comment when I feel Mike brush past me. He's going for Leo!

"NO!" I shout. I orb in front of Leo as Mike's fist pulls back. I feel the blow knock me to the ground. Ugh that hurt.

"Oh my God! Chris! I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You know I didn't. Oh God Oh God! Chris talk to me!" I Mike is kneeling on the ground beside me, Leo is looking down at us bemused. The sisters seem frozen.

"Relax I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it; I was the one who orbed into the way. I guess I'd forgotten just how strong you were!" I raise a hand up to the side of my face and wince.

"Heal him!" Mike demands of Leo.

"It's okay Mike, it doesn't need to be healed. I'm fine." I stand up and walk away from my place on the floor.

"Why'd you do it Chris? Why'd you get in the way?"

"Mike, I'm not going to let you hurt him..."

"...But what about all the crap he put you through? Chris he's a bastard. To you more than anyone..."

"...Stop it. Just stop it. I know exactly what he did, but that's in the future, he hasn't done it yet."

"But Chris..."

"No! No 'buts', that's the end of it. Leo's off limit's and that's final."

"Fine, but if he EVER does anything to you while I'm here I won't just stand by and watch it happen. Okay? I can't do it, don't ask me too."

"Mike, if he ever does anything like that to me again I'll kill him myself, okay?" This time I whisper my comment into his ear. He nods.

"What the hell just happened? What does Leo do to you in the future that's so bad?" Phoebe asks. I jump. I'd kind of forgotten they were still there. I turn, making sure my masks are up.

"Future Consequences."

**A/n: Well, that's it for the moment. I'll try to post the next chapter up soon. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owner the rights to 'Charmed'. Besides If I owned Drew Fuller I wouldn't even bother writing fan fiction, I'd have much better things to be **_**doing **_**with my time. *winks*. **

**Summary: Okay, forget about Bianca. What if Chris was actually gay? What if his partner was in the resistance with him? What if his partner came back to the past to tell Chris that he knows who gets to Wyatt?**

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long to write up but I've never written an actual sex scene before and it was kind of awkward. I kept writing and re-writing it until I got it right. I hope you like it. **

**Oh and just in case any one doesn't read the small writing at the top of the chapter, here's some bigger writing. **** THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY!!!**

"Look can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" Piper stood up getting everyone's attention. "Wyatt's what's important right now, we can worry about those two and their relationship with Leo later!" The girls agreed with her and I knew that Piper was right. It took a minuet but after getting Micheal to tear his gaze away from Leo he agreed too.

"So, Gideon. How do we get proof he's the one that's after Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"We need to get close to him. Make him think we're still oblivious to his plans. Maybe he'll slip up. If not who ever gets close enough to him will be able to search his office at magic school. Maybe he's keeping information there." Micheal suggested.

"I'll do it." I'm not surprised when Leo nominates himself. Truthfully it would probably be a good idea, I mean if Gideon is already Leo's mentor then a connection is already there, but I can't help but think because of that connection it will make it easier to manipulate Leo. No it needs to be someone else. Mike and I can't do it cause there's no way Gideon would trust one of us. That leaves the Charmed Ones. I have an idea.

"Mike…" I nod over to the corner. The others are not happy with this move but of course, future consequences. "…we can get Paige to do it."

"No Chris! Paige doesn't become a teacher at Magic School until September."

"Well, that's only a few months away. Maybe we can speed things up a bit. Get her into the school and close to Gideon. She'll be able to do it. You know she will." I insist. I'm right about this and I'm not going to back down. Mike knows it as well.

"Fine. But we have to be careful about this. We can't change too much, we don't know what effects it will have on the future." Mike told me.

"Mike, I get it. Relax I've been here for months I know what I'm doing." We finish talking and go over to the others.

"We think Paige should do it." I say.

"Huh?" Phoebe.

"WHAT?!" Piper.

"Why me?" Paige. I looked at Leo but he wasn't saying a word. I ignore him for a moment and speak to the girls again.

"Paige, in the future you become a teacher at Magic School…"

"What's Magic School?" Phoebe cuts in.

"I told you this was a bad idea Chris, they don't even know about Magic School!" Mike says.

"Magic school is a place where young witches go to train and learn about their powers." Leo explains. I nod and continue.

"…right, anyway by September of this year you would have known all about Magic School and you become headmistress."

"Headmistress, you say." Paige replied flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow. I try to contain a shudder at the images that conjures up. She is my Aunt after all.

"Yes. Headmistress. You teach some classes also." Mike continues on. "Chris thinks…we think that since Paige is supposed to work at Magic school eventually and that time is so near, we can just speed things along. Surely a new teacher working at the Magic School will have reason to spend time with the headmaster."

"They're right." Leo admitted reluctantly.

"Alright, well how do we get me a job there?" Paige asked. That however left me stumped. Surprisingly Leo came up with the answer.

"We can say I was telling Piper about the daycare facilities there for Wyatt. We'll say you expressed an interest. Maybe we can get you all into the school to have a look. You can tell Gideon that you've always had an interest in teaching. We'll see where it goes from there. Either way you'll get a foot inside the door as they say." It made sense and I nodded.

"Okay, Leo can you go to Gideon now and tell him about the day care for Wyatt. I mean he already has a lot of magic available to him. Tell him that Piper wants in a school where she doesn't have to worry about him exposing magic."

"Now hold on a minuet, mister! I want Wyatt in a normal school. He needs to have a real life too." Piper said to me.

"He will. He can go to both. Maybe having him in both will teach him quicker where he can and can't use his magic." I tell her.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." I know she's not but there's not much anyone can do about it right now.

"I'll go see Gideon now." Leo orbed out leaving five people and a baby behind.

"Well if that's it for the moment I've work to get to." Phoebe said.

"Yea, I'm going to need to go and tell the temp agency that I won't be available anymore." Paige stands up.

"No you can't!" Mike says.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Well, if anyone found out that you quit just before you got this job it might look suspicious. No, you need to keep going about your normal routine until Gideon offers you a job. He can't know that any of this is pre-arranged."

"I guess so. Fine I won't quit just yet then. I'd better get going anyway though. I do have a job today anyway." Paige orbs out leaving me with Mike, Wyatt and Piper.

"I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to join us?" Piper asks us both. I'm kind of shocked. Before today she's never once offered me dinner, heck any type of meal. I try to hold back the jealousy I'm feeling knowing that it's irrational. Mike looks at me but I avoid his gaze. I don't want him to see the longing in my eyes. Certainly not when it's directed at my mother.

"Thanks you Piper but I think Chris and I have a lot to catch up on. Much has changed since he left the future." I glance up at that. What had changed? Was it good or bad? Was it something I did?

"You're sure? We can talk about this more, sort out the details." Piper continues.

"Well…" Mike was always a sucker when it came to a home cooked meal. I guess we all where. It was so long since anyone in the resistance had an opportunity to have a proper sit down meal. I wouldn't really blame him if he agreed. "…okay, that would be nice. Thank you. What time do you want us to be here?"

"I'll just call Chris when it's ready. You can orb over." We say our goodbyes and I orb us both to the back room of P3.

When we are there I practically collapse onto my bed. I'm exhausted. I feel like so much has happened. I guess it has.

"Chris? Are you okay? Do you mind about dinner, I wasn't thinking." Mike babbled on so I just grabbed him hand and got him to sit down on the bed beside me.

"No I don't mind. I know how long it's been since you've had a proper meal. It's okay. It's just a lot has happened today. I finally know who got to Wyatt and well I'm sort of in shock." I explain.

"Oh Chris." Mike caresses my cheek and turns me towards him so that we are facing each other. Our faces are close; very close.

"I've missed you." I tell him. He doesn't answer me just kisses my cheek. He does the same to the opposite side slowly working his way around until his lips meet mine. It's soft at first, a simple hello.

"God I love you!" Mike says. Then the intensity changes. The lips on mine are forceful, pushing against mine, trying to gain entry. I push back with vigor. Before I know it we're lying back on the bed and I'm supporting my body weight with my arms so I don't crush Mike beneath me. His legs surround mine and the feeling of his strong thighs makes me moan with need. It's just been so long, oh so long.

I push my pelvis down towards him and feel the beginnings of his hard on. His hands are wandering now. They move down my back and arms and rest on my lower back for a moment before he grabs my ass and grounds me against him hard. I kiss his neck and bite. I want to mark him, see a large bruise on his neck proving to the world that he is mine. I suck on his neck and feel the blood rush up to the skin.

My hands move down to his jeans and I start to unbuckle them. His hands move up and they take my top with them. Up and off my head the top goes; then it's tossed carelessly on the floor somewhere. I finally open his buckle and I un-sip him carefully. I push his jeans down and as I'm doing that he sits up suddenly. I have to grab the wall to keep from falling off the single bed.

"Sorry." He whispers and he pulls his top off before working on my jeans. I'm too impatient so I stand up and just take the jeans and underwear straight off. Of course they get caught on my shoes but that's quickly fixed. Then I take his shoes off and remove his jeans and briefs completely. I straddle him again and I feel myself twitch as our cocks meet for the first time in many, many months. I kiss him again, moaning into his mouth.

I start to rock my hips and we settle into a hard and fast rhythm. Hands wander and I feel a dry finger run down over my hole. I break off the kiss and reach into my bed side drawer. Just 'cause I wasn't getting any action didn't mean I didn't help myself now and then. Besides it was great stress relief.

I hand him the lube and he opens the cap talking a large amount into his hands. He kisses me and then I feel a single finger breech me. I gasp.

It stings at first but my body quickly becomes adjusted to the intrusion. Mike starts to move his finger in and out, the stimulus is driving me to distraction. I groan in disappointment when I feel the finger leave me. However it is soon replaces by two fingers which immediately start a scissoring action. I'm fucking my self on his finger. Not knowing what feels better, his fingers in me which I push back onto; or his hard and dripping cock that I'm pushing down onto.

I stop thinking about it when I feel a third finger enter me. God it's amazing. How I've missed this. "Love you…God I love you. Missed you so much, missed this…ah God!" I can't help but say. It's like I've no control over my mouth. The fingers are removed and I look at Mike when he lubes himself up.

"How do you want to do this?" He asks me.

"I want to see you." He nods and I lift my hips. He holds his cock steady while I carefully lower myself onto him. It's tight and it burns but it's just so good. Soon I'm at his base and I feel his balls against my ass. I rais myself up before slamming back down again. Ungh… It feels so good.

I speed up and soon we are both panting heavily, sweat drips off us. I kiss him again putting everything I am into it. The salt on my face surprises me but I guess this isn't the only release I need. It's been very hard dealing with everything here. But I push that thought out of my mind. Right now I just want to live in the hear and now. Not the past or the future.

I feel Mike's cock hit my prostate and we're both moaning together. I can't hold out for much longer and by the looks of it Mike won't last much longer either. Mike grabs my dick in his hand and starts to pump it up and down. I'm leaking pre-cum and the lube that's still on his hand is making it feel amazing. I push down one more time before I feel Mike cum. The feeling of his cum hitting my prostate is what sends me over the cliff. I cum with a loud guttural noise and collapse on top of him.

"Chris? Are you okay?" I'm lying under the covers with Mike now. My head is resting on him chest and his arms are around me. I nod against his chest. I can't help the tears. I make no noise but obviously mike can feel them as they hit his skin. "Chris, answer me." I look up at Mike without lifting my head off his chest. He looks worried.

"I'm fine." I sigh.

"No you're not. I know you. You never cry for no reason. Heck you barely cry when there is a reason." Mike says. I know it's true. I don't like to expose myself like that to other people. Mike's different though.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so emotional. You're right it's not like me. It's just, I've been through so much since I've been here. It's so hard to see them all alive. I can't even tell them who I am. They can't know and that hurts so much. What's worse is, they hate me so much I doubt they'd even care if I did tell the truth…" I trail off.

"That's not true. You know it's not, Chris. From what you've told me about your Mom , she was a very accepting person. She'd accept you. So would Phoebe and Paige."

"I notice you didn't mention Leo." I say quietly.

"That's because he doesn't matter…"Mike said with conviction; but then he looked at me and a strange expression crossed his face, "…does he?" I look down again, not wanting to see Mike's face right now.

"I don't know. I mean he's so different here. I mean yea I know he hates me and doesn't trust me but that's just 'cause he's trying to protect his family. He's not like future Leo. He's different…" I trail off. I don't know how else to explain it.

"Fair enough, but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate him. I'll hold my tongue and won't cause trouble but that's all I can promise." Mike says.

"That's enough." I say and kiss him on the lips.

"CHRIS! DINNNER'S READY!" I hear Piper call. I tell Mike and we quickly get a shower and change. Twenty minutes later we arrive at the Manor. Everyone else is already there. Paige and Phoebe look like the cats who caught the big juicy canneries.

"What were you to up to that you're so late?" I try my hardest not to blush. It doesn't work. I should create a spell that controls the blushing reflex. Leo looks kind of shocked. He really shouldn't be, I mean Paige did out us with her comment earlier but I guess he didn't hear or else he thought she was joking.

Trying to be the grown up I say hello to everyone and sit down. Mike sits beside me and Piper brings out a beautiful meal. Just like I remember. My tear up slightly but I reign in my emotions in time for no one to notice. No one that is except Mike. He understands how hard this is for me. He puts his hand on my thigh under the table and I instantly relax because of it.

Maybe just this once I can relax around the living ghosts of my past.

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think. **


End file.
